A Christmas Catastrophe
by julliet15
Summary: Cece has to be the Secret Santa for Gunther Hessenheffer for a whole week!  How will she survive the trauma?  How will she figure out what to get him?  Why are you reading all these questions rather than reading this fanfiction?
1. Secret Santa

**Sooo, this is my second Fanfiction story inspired by all the awesome people who read and reviewed Gece at the Dance. This is dedicated to you folks! This is a multi-chapter fanfiction, so it's still in progress. Hope you like the first chapter; I know it's short, but bear with me. Oh, and I also remembered Gunther had an accent, so I tried writing it out in this story.**

* * *

><p>"This is Gary Wilde, and thanks for watching Shake It Up Chicago!" said Gary to the camera.<p>

The lights suddenly dimmed and the buzzer beeped to indicate the end of another successful show.

"Hey everyone!" called out Gary. "Gather round, I've got an announcement to make."

All of the dancers energetically surrounded Gary, eager to hear the news. Cece and Rocky lurched forward and tried to punch through the crowd, but to no avail. Cece at one point pushed especially hard, knocking into a blond boy in front of her.

"Hey, vatch vhere you're-" spat the boy as he turned. Cece gasped when she saw it was Gunther.

"Oh," said Gunther. "It's just you, Cece."

"Sorry, Gunther."

Gunther shrugged and turned back to Gary.

"So I'm hosting an early Christmas bash for all of you tomorrow at my house!" said Gary. "You can bring family or friends. Also, we are having a Secret Santa. Whoever is your secret Santa will give you a gift every other day and will reveal his or herself at the Christmas bash."

Then Gary passed around a cup with everyone's names on it. Cece shoved her hand inside the cup in anticipation; she hoped she got Rocky, because she was basically the only one Cece would know how to buy a present for. It would be an absolute nightmare if she got... Gunther Hessenheffer? Cece stared at the paper in her hands. How could this happen? Out of all the other dance members, she had to get him? Cece had no idea what to do. When everyone had taken their piece of paper, Rocky instantly sidled up to Cece.

"Sooo, who'd ya get?" Rocky asked.

"Gunther Hessenheffer," Cece muttered.

Rocky gasped. "Oh girl, I'm so sorry."

Cece shrugged as if it didn't matter.

Meanwhile, Gunther was also stressing out to his sister Tinka.

"Vhat on earth am I supposed to get Cece?" demanded Gunther.

"Don't vorry about it, Gunther," assured Tinka.

"I am vorrying about it!" cried Gunther. "Vhat if she doesn't like vhat I get her?"

"Vhy vould you care?" questioned Tinka.

Gunther's mouth clamped shut.

"I don't... much," he said.

"Vhatever," Tinka replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe, I told you this chapter was short. It's just the intro, so relax! The more reviews I get, the faster I shall write. God bless!<strong>


	2. Christmas Shopping

**The new chapter is here! The next one may or may not take a while, but this should hold you over.**

* * *

><p>Gunther strolled through the boutiques of the mall, glancing this way and that for something he thought would catch Cece's eye. Suddenly someone else caught <em>his<em> eye. It was a redhead browsing through one of the shops. Gunther snuck into the shop to avoid being seen and spied on the girl. Her face was tightened with concern as she flicked through the guy's wear. Gunther inwardly wondered why she'd be looking through that section until the redhead suddenly spotted him behind a rack of coats.

"Gunther?" said the girl.

Gunther shyly emerged from behind the rack.

"Hi Cece," he muttered.

"What are you doing here?" she inquired.

"What are _you _doing here?"

"I asked you first."

"I asked you second."

"So?"

"So?"

"Ugh, I don't wanna play games, Gunther. Just tell me why you're here."

"All right. I'm trying to figure out what to get for the Secret Santa thing."

"Oh me too. Who'd ya get?"

"Um... it's kind of a secret."

"Oh, right."

There was an awkward silence.

"Can you tell me whether it's a boy or girl?" Cece asked.

"A girl," replied Gunther.

"Is she pretty?"

Gunther blushed slightly.

"Um... maybe to some people."

"Is she a fashionista or a geeky girl?"

Gunther glanced at Cece.

"Somewhere in the middle," he responded.

"Okay, so she likes cute clothes," assumed Cece.

"Uh, sure."

Cece silently sorted through some tank tops and picked up a grey-blue one with sparkles.

"Ooh, too cute!" she squealed. "You should get her this."

"So you think she'll like it?"

"She'll love it. I know I do."

Gunther grinned.

"Well, now I have an idea of what to get her. But I'll try choosing something on my own," he said.

"Sure thing."

Gunther turned to leave, but Cece grabbed him by the wrist.

"Hey, you still haven't helped me!" protested Cece.

"I don't think I'll be much help."

"Trust me, you will be."

Gunther shrugged.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" he asked.

"It's a dude."

"Vell, if he has any sense of style, then he vould love sequins!"

Cece gave Gunther an amused look.

"But I know most guys in America have no such love," admitted Gunter.

Cece chuckled. "You are such a girl."

Gunther frowned and slapped Cece on the hand.

"Ouch!" she cried. "What was that for?"

"It is vhat ve do in my country ven people are rude," informed Gunther.

"Vell, this is vhat Americans do when people are mean," mocked Cece as she stuck out her tongue.

"Yeah? Two can play at that game!" Gunther said as he also stuck out his tongue.

"Copy-cat!" cried Cece.

"Rude redhead!"

"Sequin showguy!"

"Childish baybeee!"

The employee behind the cash register suddenly groaned.

"Hey, lovebirds," he called, "Why not take your lovers' spat outside?"

Gunther and Cece stared with flushed faces.

"We're not um... lovebirds" mumbled Cece.

"You sure act like it," commented the worker as he headed to the storage room.

Gunther turned to Cece.

"I suppose I should go," he said awkwardly.

"Yeah, me too," muttered Cece.

There was a short silence, then Cece spoke up again.

"Hey, there's an ice cream place at the food court that's really good," informed Cece. "Do you wanna go?"

Gunther raised his eyebrows.

"You vant to eat ice cream. Vith me?" said Gunther.

Cece shrugged. "I'll be honest, I've got no one else to hang out with. Deuce and Dina are on their anniversary date. Rocky is taking the SAT at school. Even Ty is busy with his friends!"

"Tinka is at the sequin convention," sighed Gunther. He paused for a moment. "I didn't realize how many more friends you have than me."

"Well come on, they're all your friends too... kinda," assured Cece.

Gunther gave her a look.

"Okay, so they're frenemies," corrected Cece."And so am I. Now do you wanna get a brain freeze or not?"

Gunther smiled and nodded.

Gunther and Cece sat side by side at a small round table at the mall's food court as they licked their ice cream. They were truly enjoying themselves once they set aside the normal boundaries between them.

"Okay, you are the perfect example of irony," said Cece.

"Vhy is that?" asked Gunther.

"Hello, your country is full of goat fanatics, yet you are allergic to goats' milk!" exclaimed Cece. "How is that even possible?"

Gunther smirked. "Thank goodness I am not allergic to cows' milk, or else I vould not be enjoying myself as much."

Cece rolled her eyes. "You are such a geek."

"Correction: you mean chic!"

Cece laughed so hard she snorted, but Gunther didn't mind.

"No, no," she affirmed. "I meant what I said."

Gunther had a mock frown as he flicked vanilla ice cream at Cece's nose. She shrieked in surprise.

"Hey!" she cried. "No fair!"

Cece then smacked Gunther across the face with chocolate ice cream.

"Oh, it is _on_!" said Gunther as he playfully smashed his cone into her face.

Cece squealed in delight as she fought back in the ice cream war. However, the duo's fun abruptly ended when they heard Ty's voice out of the crowd of people.

"What are you two doing?" asked Ty.

Cece gasped when she sighted Ty, Deuce, and Dina standing together, staring at her and Gunther. Cece had to think fast. Sure, she liked Gunther and all, but she could _not _ afford to have a rumor spread around about her and Gunther dating _again_. So, Cece did the first thing she could think of and grabbed the two ice cream cones to spread the gooey substance all over her face.

"Nothing!" Cece finally squeaked. "I'm just... stealing Gunther's ice cream to annoy him."

"So then you wanted to cover your face with it," said Dina in a dull manner.

"Err... sure."

"Okay then, don't let us disturb you," said Deuce.

As the crew walked off, Gunther remembered how delicate it all was - him and Cece being friends, or something like friends. He had to face it, he wasn't exactly a person anybody would want to be seen with in public. If being frenemies was this hard, how hard was it to be friends? Cece looked sheepishly at Gunther as she handed him the remains of his cone.

"I'm so sorry," she apologized. "I panicked."

"Yeah, I noticed," mumbled Gunther.

He felt a light touch on his arm and he saw Cece's slender hand trying to assure him. He gave a reassuring smile and offered to throw Cece's cone away for her.

"No way," Cece protested. "This may have Gunther cooties, but I'm hungry."

Gunther chuckled.

"I have to go now," he said regretfully. "My parents vill vorry if I don't get home."

Cece stood up to face Gunther.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you later," said Cece wistfully.

She and Gunther stood there awkwardly for a moment before Cece opened her arms and hugged Gunther. Gunther's eyes widened in shock, but her hugged her back. His mind was spinning, and his heart was beating with emphatic throbs

* * *

><p><strong>Anyone taking the SAT? Yeah, Rocky's taking the test was inspired by the fact that I took the PSAT at the start of junior year in high school. Man, I hate tests. Anyway, who liked the ironic twist that Gunther is allergic to goats' milk? I just added that on a whim.<strong>


	3. The First Santa Gifts

**Here is an early Christmas present for all of you! I know I'm writing all about a Secret Santa, but remember that Christmas is really about Jesus Christ, not presents (although presents aren't too bad either o_O). Anyway, Merry Christmas!**

* * *

><p>The next day at the Shake It Up Chicago studio, everyone rushed to and fro with their newfound presents that they had discovered in their bags, on their hooks, or alongside their backpacks. Cece was trembling with excitement as she gripped an embellished gift bag. Finally, Rocky popped up out of the crowd with her own gift.<p>

"Okay, Rocky," said Cece, "Now that you're here, we'll open our bags at the count of one... two... three!"

Rocky and Cece ripped open their bags and gasped at the prizes inside. Rocky pulled out a gorgeous black scarf and wrapped it neatly around her neck. Cece took out a cute dark blue shirt with her name written in azure sparkles and with an array of stripes, waves, and spots in an assortment of colors.

"Oh my gosh," breathed Cece.

Rocky gawked at the shirt in amazement.

"That is soooo cute!" rhapsodized Rocky.

Cece was speechless for the first time in her life. Gunther watched her from the corner of his eye as he stood across the room. He smiled at Cece's thunderstruck expression, but his grin faded when he noticed Tinka's suspicious physiognomy.

"You certainly put a lot of work into that shirt," drawled Tinka.

Gunther shrugged nonchalantly.

"It's even better than that dress you made for her for the dance," commented Tinka.

Gunther was desperately fighting to prevent the blood from rushing up to his cheeks. Instead of replying to his sister, he opened his own gift to find out what he received. He took it out and saw that it was a hat, no more, no less. If one wanted to be specific, it was a grey fedora, of a designer brand if Gunther guessed correctly. That was bound to have cost some bucks.

"Oh, so _that's_ what passes for a hat in this country," snubbed Tinka.

"Just because it does not have sequins, it does not mean it is bad," retorted Gunther.

Tinka's brows were raised at her brother for his outburst.

"That was oddly out of character," noted Tinka.

Gunther looked back at his sibling in amazement. That _was_ out of character. What was happening to him?

"Hey guys, what did you get?" inquired a bubbly brunette wearing a black scarf.

"C'mon, Rocky, they're not gonna tell us," dismissed Cece.

Cece warily eyed the hat in Gunther's hands in the brief pause that followed.

"Uh, so seriously, what _did _you get?" she asked.

Gunther opened his mouth to respond, but then Tinka spoke up.

"I got some gift card for the Olive Pit," announced Tinka. "It sounds more like the _Arm Pit_ to me."

"I know, right?" said Cece.

Tinka's lips twitched upwards in a small but brief smile.

"Vhat did you get?" inquired Tinka.

"Oh, I got this rockin' shirt," declared Cece as she held up her gift triumphantly.

"Hm... impressive," complimented Tinka as she gave Gunther the stink eye.

"Ooh, Gunther, nice hat!" exclaimed Rocky in an exaggerated fashion. "Put it on, let's see how you look."

Cece snuck an accusatory glance at her best friend as Gunther put on the fedora. The grey color matched well with his attire, which consisted of a sparkly white tee with a grey vest over it and black skinny jeans with rhinestones lining the pockets; overall, the color scheme of his outfit matched smartly with his novel fedora.

"Vell, not too shabby," commented Tinka.

Gunther grinned and spun on his heels to portray his full attire.

"Nice," complimented Rocky.

Gunther nodded.

"My Secret Santa has good taste," observed Gunther.

Cece fought back the beam trying to spread across her countenance.

"Okay guys," called Gary Wilde, "I've got a heads up for you."

Everyone circled around the show host to hear what he had to say.

"I'm glad to see you all getting into the Santa spirit," said Gary. "You should all receive a second gift this Friday and your final gift on Saturday, where your Secret Santa will finally be revealed at the Christmas bash!"

Everyone cheered and a couple of guys high-fived Gary. Cece felt terrorized. She had barely survived _one _Secret Santa, now she had to live through two more? Cece clutched Rocky's arm and looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Rocky, I really need your help," said Cece.

Rocky instantly understood what Cece was talking about.

"Okay, we'll head over to the stores today," assured Rocky.

* * *

><p><strong>The original chapter was long, so I split it up into chapters 3 and 4. Hope you don't mind!<strong>


	4. Shopping Sprees & Secrets

After the show, Rocky and Cece headed to the mall to tour around in search of the perfect gifts.

"You know, Cece, " said Rocky as she sifted through a rack of clothes, "I've never seen you act so... selfless."

Cece frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I man that you tend to act pretty selfish sometimes."

"Psh, when do I do that?"

Rocky glared at Cece with such menace that Cece relented.

"Fine, this is out of character for me," confessed Cece.

"Yup," agree Rocky. "Anyway, I'm glad Gunther's bringing out your good side."

Cece scoffed. "It's not Gunther doing that."

"Oh yes it is," said Rocky with a laugh.

"Nooo..."

"Yesss..."

Cece sighed. "Why do you insist that it's Gunther?"

"Well, you've only started being so considerate once this Santa thing started," said Rocky. "Don't get so mad, Cece. This is a _good_ thing."

"Okay then, I'll let it go so long as you help me with the gift for Gunther."

Rocky gave Cece a look, but in the end she decided to ignore the irony of Cece's statement.

"If you wanna get something he'll like, you should get something that relates to his culture."

"What, you mean his I'm-a-prince-from-a-weird-foreign-country culture that he's maintained since the first grade?"

"Yes," replied Rocky. "It's his life. You get him anything goat-related, he will fall in love with you."

Cece gripped the pole of the clothing rack so hard her knuckles became white.

"Psh, as _if_, " said Cece, unfortunately with a slight crack in her voice. "He can't even have goats' milk."

"What?" gasped Rocky incredulously.

Cece shook her head. "Never mind. So where can I even get the goat-themed merchandise?"

Rocky tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"I think I know a place," she said.

Meanwhile, Gunther was standing in front of the door to Cece's apartment, hoping that she wasn't home. He briskly knocked on the door and waited anxiously until Cece's little brother opened the door.

"Hello, baybeee!" greeted Gunther.

"Oh no, you're not here to babysit me again, are you?" inquired Flynn.

"No," answered Gunther. "I am here to ask for your advice. Your sister is not here, is she?"

"No, she's out with Rocky. What do you want _my_ advice for?"

"I am Cece's Secret Santa, and I need help in coming up with a new gift for her."

"Oh, _you're_ her Secret Santa? Man, Cece was all googly-eyed today about that shirt you got her."

"Really?"

"Yeah! Why not just get her another one?"

"No, I vant to do something different."

"Look, dude, I may be Cece's brother, but I don't know what she'd want for Christmas."

"Vell, vhat are her interests?"

"Dancing... and talking about cute boys."

"That's it?"

"That's all she talks about."

Flynn began to speak in a mocking feminine voice, saying, "Oh, I love the way his wavy hair falls perfectly on the side! Oh, I love the muscles of his big brawny arms!"

"Does... she ever mention me?"

"Yeah, she calls you a well-dressed oddball."

"Oh."

"But I read once that she likes your eyes. She said that they look like sapphires."

"Vait, you _read_? Exactly what did you read?"

"Her diary."

Flynn said it so simply, it was as if he was just telling Gunther the time of day. Gunther frowned, but ignored Flynn's nonchalant confession to continue the conversation.

"So how is all this supposed to help me?" Gunther asked.

"Well, since she likes to dance so much, you should get her a CD with all the cool jams," said Flynn. "You know, like hip-hop."

"Jams?" repeated Gunther. "Isn't that vhat you put on toast?"

Flynn placed his small hand on Gunther's shoulder.

"It also means rockin' music," informed Flynn, pitying Gunther's ignorance of American lingo.

Gunther nodded. "All right, then. Thanks, Flynnie."

With that, Gunther departed, leaving Flynn some privacy. Instantly Flynn reached behind a couch pillow, pulled out a thin blue book, and began reading. After a few moments, Flynn paused.

"Hmm... that's interesting,"mumbled Flynn. "She apparently also likes his full lips and perfect skin tone. Oh man, this is blackmailing gold!"


	5. Friday Exchange

**The next chapter is up! Now I know you're more interested in reading this than my author's note, so please proceed!**

* * *

><p>On Friday, Cece and Rocky were lounging at the <em>Shake It Up Chicago<em> studio before the show started. Gary Wilde approached them with a begging countenance, and already the girls knew he was going to ask them a favor.

"What do you want, Gary?" they asked in unity.

"Can you help the janitor set up the Christmas decorations before the show?" Gary asked innocently.

The girls sighed, but nodded in consent. While they were preoccupied with setting up the tinsel and mistletoe, everyone else poured into the set. They ransacked the studio to discover the new trinkets and gifts awaiting them, Gunther and Tinka included. Tinka received another gift card, only it was to Subway, which she found was much worse than the Olive Pit. Tinka was still pouting over her gift when Gunther unwrapped his. It turned out to be a strange looking garment made out of goat hair.

"Vhat is that?" inquired Tinka.

Gunther held it out for his sister to see; it was a beautiful coat with rhinestone cuffs, soft fleece inner lining, and borders lined with golden trimming.

"Oooh!" squealed Tinka. "That is sooo much better than a gift card! Gunther, can I have it? Please?"

"Really?" said Gunther.

"Yes! It is the most vonderful thing I have ever seen!"

Gunther grinned. "Then it is yours."

Tinka squealed and held the coat close to herself. She kissed her brother on the cheek and ran off in ecstasy.

At that point, Rocky and Cece had finished setting up and approached Gunther with their own gifts. Cece glanced over Gunther and realized he had already opened his present.

"Where's your present, Gunther?" she questioned.

"Oh, Tinka loved it so much, I let her have it," replied Gunther.

"Didn't you like your present?"

"I loved it, but Tinka did too... I wanted her to be happy."

"Aw, that's sweet."

Gunther blushed.

"Um... vhat did you two get?" he asked.

"I got a beanie," said Rocky. "It's black, too."

Gunther smiled.

"Yeah," sighed Cece. "I got somethin' waaaay better. A CD!"

"Vhat is on it?"

"I don't know, it just says 'Cece's Jams.' It sounds like something my brother would say."

"Hehe, maybe he is your Secret Santa," said Gunther nervously.

Cece laughed.

"I can't wait to listen to it at home," said Cece.

"Guys, get in your places!" commanded Gary as he rushed to get onstage.

Rocky gasped. "That's me, I'm in the first sequence. Gotta go!"

Rocky ran off and left Gunther and Cece alone. There was an awkward silence.

"Cece, can I ask you something?" inquired Gunther.

"You just asked me one," responded Cece with a smug grin.

"No, really."

"Yeah, what's up?"

"I, uh... Vell I wanted to know if, maybe, possibly..."

Gunther shut his eyes as he tried to attain courage.

"Wouldyouliketocarpoolwithme?" asked Gunther in a rush.

Cece gawked at him for a moment before she understood the mass of words.

"Uh... where?"

"ToGary'sChristmasbash!"

"Dude, speak clearly!"

Gunther sighed.

"I vanted to know if you vould accompany me to Gary's Christmas bash."

"What about Tinka?"

Gunther inwardly groaned. How many times would she avoid answering his question?

"Father is going to the old country that day, und ve can only afford for one of us to go."

"I thought you guys were royalty."

"Hello, my mother is a _dethroned_ princess."

"Oh, right."

"So, since Rocky told me she cannot go either, I thought you'd vant to go together."

Cece looked at Gunther for a long, agonizing silence, so long that he could feel sweat forming on his forehead. Then she smiled and kissed Gunther on the cheek.

"I would love to," Cece said. "Pick me up at six tomorrow."

"As in evening, not morning, right?"

Smiling, but saying nothing more, Cece strode off to watch the dancers hitherto performing in front of the camera. Gunther stood there, frozen in place. Finally, he lightly touched his reddened cheek where Cece kissed him and smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked this chapter. Man, this story is turning out a whole lot longer than I originally planned. I'm drawing a blank for what Cece will get Gunther for the last Secret Santa gift, so if you have any suggestions, please PM me.<strong>


	6. Disguise & Discovery

**This is a longer chapter, which means I put extra work into it and would really appreciate reviews ;) I like how this one came out, and I hope you do too.**

* * *

><p>Gunther strolled into the local pet shop and began to nonchalantly peruse the merchandise as he searched for a Christmas present for his cat. He'd already gotten a gift for his sister, mother, and father. The last two on his checklist were his lovable feline and Cece. As Gunther scanned the shop, someone suddenly popped up from behind the counter.<p>

"Heyo!" the person exclaimed. "Blimey, mate, how long has it been since I saw my favorite customer last?"

"Hi, Ashton," greeted Gunther.

Ashton, a tall Australian with wavy blond hair, came up to Gunther and embraced him like a long lost brother.

"How are you?" asked Gunther.

"Oh good, good," replied Ashton. "Watcha come here for?"

"I'm looking for a gift for my cat," answered Gunther.

"Well, you know we got that! Let me go out back, I'll find somethin' special for ya. Mind the shop while I'm looking."

"Okay!"

While Ashton was gone, Gunther tapped absentmindedly on the counter as he mused over what to purchase for Cece. As he pondered on this, the bell at the threshold of the shop rang out as someone opened the door. In his peripheral vision, Gunther saw a flash of auburn hair and gasped.

"Cece," he whispered under his breath.

Gunther had to think fast. He spotted a Santa hat and beard hanging on a nearby shelf and knew what to do.

Cece was walking down the street towards home when she saw the display window for the pet shop exhibiting an assortment of newly acquired puppies and kittens. They were so adorable, Cece just _had_ to see them. She entered the shop, looked around briefly, and turned to the infant animals to coo at them. She then saw the tiniest, cutest grey kitten with aqua blue eyes staring up at her from the mass of other kittens and she instantly picked it up to cuddle with it.

"Oh, you are the cutest wittle kitten evur," said Cece as she felt the kitten's soft fur rubbing against her cheek.

Someone behind the counter coughed and Cece put down the kitten. She walked towards the counter to see an employee with a fluffy white beard and a bright red Santa hat looking curiously at her.

"Hi," said Cece.

"Hi," replied the employee nervously.

"How much does a kitten cost?"

"Err... I don't know."

"Don't you work here?"

"Um, I'm just filling in for someone. I don't regularly work here."

"Oh."

"But, I do know that kittens are expensive, especially when you count the expenses of their medical and dietary needs."

"Gosh, really?"

"Yes."

Cece's face fell. She had no idea how much the employee longed to hug and comfort her, but he knew that would give him away. He was already using his American accent so that she wouldn't recognize him. Still, as her brown eyes looked up through her long eyelashes, Cece couldn't help but feel that she had seen that employee's alluring blue eyes before.

"Well, thanks for the input," said Cece at last.

The employee nodded.

Cece turned and walked to the exit; however, before she pushed the door open, she looked back at the employee.

"It was nice meeting you, uh..." Cece's sentence trailed off, as she didn't know his name. "What's your name?"

"Call me G-Gavin," stuttered the employee.

"I'm Cece," said Cece. "Nice to meet you, Gavin."

With that, Cece left the shop. 'Gavin' sighed in relief and took off his disguise. At that moment, Ashton returned triumphantly with a catnip toy shaped like a goat.

"Here you are, mate," announced Ashton proudly.

"Thanks, Ashton."

Ashton squinted at Gunther.

"Why do you have the Santa stuff in your hand?" Ashton queried.

Gunther laughed nervously as he handed Ashton the beard and hat.

"Long story," he said.

Even though Gunther had felt pretty ridiculous in that Santa disguise, at least he then knew what to get Cece.

The following evening, Cece waited at her apartment for Rocky to come. She had promised Cece that she would help her get ready for the party, and she was late! However, as Cece was thinking this, Rocky finally came in through the window of her apartment. Yeah, being neighbors was convenient.

"Heya," greeted Rocky.

"Don't heya me, girlfriend," said Cece haughtily. "You are late."

"Yeah, by ten minutes," scoffed Rocky.

"Whatever. Now help me curl my hair."

Rocky sighed and began to brush Cece's hair, gently so as to prevent complaint on Cece's part.

"Where's your mom?" asked Rocky as she started to wrap Cece's hair around the curling iron.

"At work," answered Cece. "As usual."

"And you made sure to ask her if you could go to Gary's party this time, right?"

"Yeah. I have to leave Flynn with a sitter while I'm gone."

"Where is he?"

"He's in his room with Henry."

Cece nervously bit at the end of her hair, and Rocky had to yank the hair out of her hand to get her to stop.

"So watcha so worried for?" inquired Rocky teasingly. "Is it because a certain blond boy is coming over soon?"

Cece frowned. "That reminds me, Gunther told me that you told him you couldn't come to the Christmas bash."

"That's right."

"Why?"

"Having the family over. Dad says I can't bail out of it."

"No, Rocky, I mean why did you tell_ Gunther_ that?"

"Oh."

Rocky said nothing for a while as she curled Cece's hair around the curling iron. Cece tapped her foot impatiently, and Rocky finally opened her mouth to explain, when there was a knock on the door.

"Yoohoo, Cece!" called a familiar voice from behind the door.

Cece gasped.

"Rocky, I'm not ready," she whispered. Then to Gunther, "Just give me a sec!"

"Okay!" he replied cheerily.

Rocky hurriedly pulled Cece's final curl away from the iron. Cece rushed to put on her coat and started to shoo Rocky away.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" asked Cece absently.

"Hm, Cece's acting rude," thought Rocky aloud. "I suppose she's not too far gone after all."

With that, Rocky departed through the window and left Cece to herself. After repeatedly smoothing her reddish curls, she finally answered the door. It was Gunther with his hair slicked back as usual, but what was unusual was his attire. He was decked in classic winter wear consisting of a navy blue winter hat with ear flaps, a heavy black coat, a dark blue scarf, black mittens, and thick boots. He looked so... normal. Cece liked it.

Meanwhile, Gunther skimmed Cece's slightly ruffled hair and flustered face in admiration. She looked cute when she was all flabbergasted. He desperately hoped that Cece would like his gift, which he had set beside him on the ground.

"Come in," invited Cece.

Gunther entered and looked around the apartment he had seen several times before.

"We can just wait here until the sitter for Flynn comes," said Cece.

"Okay," replied Gunther as he seated himself on the couch.

Cece took a small white envelope resting on a table and sat at the other end of the couch.

"Vhat is that?" asked Gunther.

"It's my Secret Santa gift," answered Cece.

"Vhat is it?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Oh, come on."

"Nope."

There was a moment of silence before Gunther tackled Cece and pinned her to the couch with impressive strength.

"Ugh, get off of me!" ordered Cece.

Gunther reached for the envelope that Cece had in her hand, but she stretched out her arm as far as possible to try to keep it out of reach. Gunther laughed and easily snatched the envelope away. He continued to press Cece down as he attempted to open the envelope, with Cece squealing in protest the whole time.

"Wait Gunther, please don't-" protested Cece, but she was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Gunther released his hold on Cece and stood up. She quickly got up, grabbed her envelope back, and answered the door. It was Deuce.

"Hey," said Deuce. "I'm here to babysit. Again."

"Thanks for agreeing to stay, Deuce," thanked Cece.

"No prob."

Deuce stopped short when he saw Gunther.

"Uh, no offense, Gunther, but what are you doing here?" he asked curiously.

"We're going to Gary Wilde's Christmas party," responded Cece shortly as she dragged Gunther out by the wrist.

Cece quickly shut and locked the door before Deuce could ask any more annoying questions. Gunther looked at her curiously for a moment, then picked up his present.

"Let's go," he said.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh, the plot continues! I am almost done with this fanfic. I know you all will LOVE the next chapter because of a little something called mistletoe ;) Yeah, you know what I'm talking about! God bless!<strong>


	7. Uh oh, Mistletoe!

**I think you know what the title of this super long chapter entails ;) Happy New Year!**

* * *

><p>Gunther and Cece soon arrived at Gary's house with beaming faces and upbeat spirits. They rang the doorbell and waited at the front door.<p>

"I'm so excited, are you excited? I'm so excited!" exclaimed Cece in a rush.

Gunther smiled. Cece looked gorgeous with the snow flakes in her hair and the redness in her cheeks from the cold. She kept jumping up and down, but Gunther couldn't tell if it was out of excitement or from a lack of warmth.

"Yes, I am excited," said Gunther. "Listen Cece, I have to tell you something."

"Yeah, what is it?" she asked with glittering brown eyes.

Gunther opened his mouth to speak, but then a petite blond girl answered the door.

"Hey Gunther and Cece!" greeted the girl.

Gunther and Cece said their hellos.

"Come on in," the girl drawled mischievously.

Gunther and Cece frowned at each other, shrugged, and commenced to step across the threshold. Suddenly a big beefy boy blocked their path.

"You can't come in," he grumbled.

Gunther and Cece stepped up to the boy with threatening stares.

"Why not?" they said in unity.

The boy smirked; it appeared that he was fighting back a laugh.

"Look up, dudes," he said.

Gunther and Cece looked up and gawked at the green little plant above them. There was no mistaking what that plant was. Instantly the two began to protest with the boy, but by that time the other party guests had gathered around the entrance.

"You have to," teased the petite girl. "Or we won't let you in."

"No, no, we're good," assured Gunther and Cece.

"C'mon, it's tradition," whined another guest.

"You vouldn't say that if you vere the one under the mistletoe,"observed Gunther.

The guest shrugged, but grinned. He began to chant for the two to kiss, and pretty soon the others joined in.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss!" they all chanted unanimously.

The chant prolonged and got so loud and consuming, that Gunther finally held his hands up.

"All right, all right!" he consented.

Gunther turned to Cece with an apologizing shrug. Cece bit her lip nervously. Gunther placed his hands gently on her shoulders as he leaned in to kiss her, but then he hesitated a few inches away from her face.

"C'mon, don't be shy!" teased the beefy boy.

Cece rolled her eyes, grabbed Gunther roughly by the shirt, and pulled his lips to hers. Their lips meshed perfectly together, and soon Gunther and Cece's heads became more muddled than they already were. They kissed for a good amount of time before they both pulled away. Gunther stared in shock at the little redhead before him as the blood rushed up to his face. Cece blushed, took him by the hand, and led him inside to bustle through the gawking crowd.

"Hey kids!" welcomed Gary warmly. "How do like the party?"

Cece and Gunther lowered their heads and mumbled something indiscernible. Gary shrugged and walked away to see to the other guests. Cece looked down and realized that she was still holding Gunther's hand. She loosened her grip, but Gunther lightly squeezed her hand before he let go.

"Um, sorry," she apologized timidly.

"I'm not." Gunther muttered under his breath so Cece couldn't hear.

"Present time!" yelled a few of the guests as they surrounded the flashy Christmas tree that scraped the ceiling with its golden star.

Gunther and Cece joined the crowd as they sat side-by-side with their knees slightly touching. They smiled shyly at each other.

"Who'll go first?" inquired Gary.

There was a murmuring among the group until Cece raised her hand.

"All right, Cece," said Gary. "For whom were you Secret Santa?"

"Oh, I just wanted to represent Rocky first," informed Cece. "She couldn't make it tonight, so I'm taking her place."

"Okay, so who was Rocky Secret Santa for?"

Cece turned to Gunther. "Drum roll, please!"

Gunther rapidly beat on his lap to create a dramatic drum roll until Cece finally said, "It's Ashley!"

The blonde who answered the door for Cece and Gunther clapped her hands in delight as she took the small box in Cece's hands. She opened it to reveal a silver ring with glittering gems in the shape of a flower.

"Oh, tell Rocky I said thank you!" Ashley said to Cece. "For this, the necklace, and the book on quantum physics!"

Cece rolled her eyes. Quantum physics. That was _so_ Rocky. It was a good thing Ashley was as smart as Rocky.

"Now, who's Rocky's Secret Santa?" questioned Cece.

The beefy boy with charming brown eyes raised his hand and walked over to Cece to hand her a black box.

"I wish I could've given it to her in person," lamented the boy.

"Eh, it's all good, Brandon," assured Cece. "She loved everything you got her."

"This last one's a locket. You can look at it."

Cece opened the box to reveal a silver locket in the shape of a heart.

"Oh, it's beautiful," gasped Cece.

Gunther warily eyed Cece while she admired the trinket. The brown-haired boy started to sit down, then stood erect and approached Cece.

"Give her this from me, too, when you see her," Brandon mandated as he suavely kissed Cece on the cheek.

The other guests cooed and teased as Brandon wriggled his brow flirtatiously at Cece. Gunther frowned.

"Who's next?" asked Gary.

Gunther raised his hand while he continued to stare down Brandon.

"I am here in the place of my sister Tinka," said Gunther. "If her Secret Santa does not mind, please reveal yourself first."

A timid boy with huge glasses stepped up with a small blue gift bag.

"I hope she liked everything," mumbled the boy.

Gunther scoffed. "I am afraid your hope is hopeless."

Cece elbowed Gunther sharply in the ribs.

"Err, I mean, I'm sure she appreciates it, Mark," corrected Gunther.

Mark nervously rubbed his neck and sat down.

"Now," continued Gunther haughtily, "I announce that Tinka was the Secret Santa for... Gary."

"What?" gasped Gary. "How? I don't remember putting my name in. That's why I saw that flashy goat stuff in my dressing room!"

Gunther shrugged and handed Gary a bedazzled gift bag. Gary hugged the present to himself in content.

"Wait," Cece whispered to Gunther, "If Gary didn't know he was in the Secret Santa thing, who was he supposed to give presents for?"

"Awww!" whined a bouncy brunette. "That's why I didn't get anything?"

Cece felt bad for the girl, but she couldn't help but chuckle at the her exaggerated pouting. Maybe she and Rocky could get a little something for her later. Of course Rocky would have to pay, because Cece was completely broke!

"Eh-hem," coughed Gunther. "I'd also like to announce whom I was the Secret Santa for."

"Oh please," Brandon scoffed. "Gunther, we all know you were the Secret Santa for your girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" echoed Cece.

Gunther was flustered. "I have no girlfriend."

"Oh, don't you?" teased Brandon. "We've seen you and Cece together, and there's some serious romantic vibes there. And if that wasn't enough to convince, your _kiss_ was."

Gunther gawked at Brandon, and gawked wider when Cece started to protest.

"Oh yeah?" sneered Cece. "What do you know, Brandon? There is no reason that there'd be anything going on with Gunther. It'd be a freak of nature, a violation of natural law, a breach of all that makes sense!"

"You sure about that?" asked Brandon.

"I'm sure that I would never be caught dead with the flashy, ostentatious, snotty Gunther Hessenheffer, king of the goats! There, you heard what I had to say. Now you can all be quiet about the possibility of me being freakish, too!"

With that statement, Cece suddenly stopped to realize the fact that she had just ostracized the person that she perhaps actually cared about the most. She turned to Gunther to apologize, but he had already stood up and stormed out the door, leaving his present to Cece behind.

"What have I done?" whispered Cece as the dreadfulness of the situation fully hit her.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe, I left you with a serious cliffy! I know you hate me for putting a kiss and a terrible fight in the same chapter, but that's how I roll ;) Two more chapters, and this will finally be finished.<strong>


	8. Make It Up

**I know you'll love this chappy, cuz it involves a little making up... and a little romance ;)**

* * *

><p>Gunther laid back on his couch early on Christmas Eve morning as he channel surfed on the television. None of his family members were awake yet; he had been awake for who knew how long. Despite his dismissal that Cece was just a self-centered American girl and it didn't matter what she thought of him, Gunther couldn't shake Cece's words from the other night out of his head; thus, he found himself unable to sleep.<p>

There was a knock at the door. Gunther didn't get up right away because of his incredulity that anyone would come to his house this early in the morning, although admittedly it was just nine o' clock. When the knock came again, Gunther launched himself to the door and answered it.

Cece had stood in front of Gunther and Tinka's door for a good long time as she outlined and rehearsed her apology in her mind. She knew it was fat chance that Gunther - or anyone - was even awake. Usually people sleep well into the afternoon during winter vacation. Still, she couldn't shake her guilt and just had to come and try to beg for Gunther's forgiveness. Finally, Cece knocked on the door, waited anxiously, knocked again, and waited until Gunther answered the door.

Gunther's dirty blond hair was disheveled and matted on one side as if he had just gotten out of bed. He was in a thermal shirt and dark grey sweats to keep him warm. His eyes looked tired, but baffled at Cece's unexpected appearance. Cece timidly waved and Gunther frowned slightly.

"Vhy are you here?" he asked gruffly.

Cece sighed. "I came to apologize."

Gunther was silent, which made Cece exceedingly nervous. However, she didn't realize that he was so quiet because he at that moment noticed all the snow still all over her that made her constantly shiver. Gunther brushed the snow off and opened the door wider.

"Please come in," he said stiffly.

Cece stepped in and glanced at Gunther. He gestured for her to seat herself on the couch. He sat across from her on the love seat covered with goat hair and waited for her to speak.

"Um... where is everyone?" Cece asked.

It was unlike Cece to beat around the bush.

"Asleep," answered Gunther. "You might vant to finish here before Tinka vakes up and attacks you vith her betwinkler."

Cece smiled. "Okay. First I want to say how very, extremely, absolutely sorry I am for dissing you the other day. It was uncalled for and you didn't deserve it. Do you forgive me?"

Gunther looked hard at Cece for a long time, then he nodded.

"You are pardoned for your act of betrayal," he said formally.

Cece groaned. That statement made her feel worse.

"There is still something that bothers me, though," noted Gunther.

"What?"

"Vhy was the idea of being my girlfriend so terrible? Vhy did you have to say vhat you said about me?"

"No, Gunther. It really had nothing to do with you, or at least only a little."

"Vhat do you mean?"

"Gunther... I'm your Secret Santa."

Gunther frowned.

"Vhat does that got to do vith anything?"

"When I became your Secret Santa, I was devastated. I didn't know what the foreign exchange student from who-knows-what country would want for Christmas. Then we started hanging out, and I realized you weren't as weird as I made you out to be. You're actually kind of cool."

Gunther smiled faintly.

"So as I got to know you a little better, I became a better Secret Santa for you. And then I got the idea that... you really cared about me, too."

Gunther frowned.

"I figured out it was you at the pet shop."

Gunther gawked. "How?"

"I was so sure that I recognized you, I came back to the shop. That guy Ashton told me that there were no other employees and that it must have been you who was in the Santa disguise. My doubts were confirmed when I opened my last gift and found a little grey kitten."

Gunther shrugged. "It vas not the one at the store. My cat had a litter not too long ago. I saw you liked kittens so much, I gave you one of hers."

Cece smiled. "And a gift card to pay for cat food. Combined with your other gifts - including that funky CD with my 'jams' - it showed me how considerate you can be."

Gunther looked down timidly.

"So, Gunther Hessenheffer, when all this happened and I saw how sweet you are, I realized that I had a huge crush on you. However, I was afraid to put myself out there. I didn't want anyone to realize that I liked you because... I'd be an outcast."

Gunther frowned.

"Vhy vould _you_ of all people be an outcast?"

Cece stayed quiet for a long, long time. Finally, she mustered her breath and started telling Gunther something that she had only confided to Rocky after years of being best friends.

"I am dyslexic," admitted Cece.

"You are vhat?"

"Dyslexic!" exclaimed Cece suddenly with tears forming. "Since I was a kid, I've mixed up letters, words, even my own two feet!"

Gunther listened, but said nothing.

"When I was first learning to read, I kept mixing up the letters. All my classmates made fun of me until I moved here during the second half of kindergarten. From then on I made sure never to read aloud so that no one would find out what a freak I am. Then I met you and Tinka, the freakiest of the freak, and I made fun of you, abused you, and even tried to get you deported. I did it because I wanted to take away as much of the teasing from me and put it on you. Anything to prevent the nightmare of being left out. That's why I betrayed you at the party."

Gunther just sat staring at Cece. He said nothing for so long, Cece finally burst into tears.

"See, even _you_ think I'm a freak!" Cece sobbed. "And now you're just going to laugh at me like everyone else."

Cece suddenly ran out the door in tears.

"Cece?" said Gunther. "Cece, wait!"

Cece ignored Gunther as she continued to run down the hall, down the stairs, and outside into the bitter cold. She hugged her thin little coat to herself as the fresh snow fell around her. The cold nipped at her nose and her chapped red cheeks. Cece could feel her tears turning into icicles a soon as she shed them. She felt so alone.

"Cecelia Jones," said a voice behind her.

Cece's eyes widened and she turned around to see a shivering Gunther.

"Vhy did you run away?" he asked.

Cece's lip quivered.

"Because you think I'm weird," she replied innocently.

"No," refuted Gunther as he slowly approached Cece.

He stood over her and looked down with compassionate blue eyes; he tucked Cece's hair behind her ear oh so gently.

"I think you are the sweetest, spunkiest girl I've ever met," said Gunther. "Vhat you think makes you strange makes you that much stronger."

Cece sniffled. "That's what Rocky said to me when she found out."

"Then for once in my life I agree vith Rocky."

Cece giggled, but tears continued to fall down her cheeks. Gunther cupped her round face in his hands and wiped away the tears with his thumbs.

"Gunther, I'm sorry for always being such a jerk," apologized Cece sincerely. "If you'll forgive me, I'd like to be friends for real, not frenemies."

Gunther leaned down so that his warm breath washed over Cece; his nervous countenance perturbed Cece, for she worried if he'd accept. Her face fell when Gunther at last shook his head.

"No," said Gunther.

"Oh," whispered Cece sadly.

She turned away, but Gunther pulled her back to face him.

"I reject your solicitation because I do not vant to be friends," asserted Gunther. "I vant to be more than that."

Cece gasped and Gunther leaned in to press his soft lips onto hers. Cece's eyes opened wide in surprise as she deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around Gunther's neck. Gunther suddenly lifted Cece off the ground and swung her around as the snow fell down around them. Cece giggled and repeatedly kissed Gunther on his nose and cheeks. When they finally stopped, Cece smiled and ruffled Gunther's hair.

"You know, you look cute when you're not all primped and glamorized," complimented Cece.

Gunther raised his eyebrows. "And vhat do I look like ven I am?"

Cece grinned slyly. "Like a prince."

Gunther shook his head.

"Hey, if you and your family want, you all can come to my place for Christmas," offered Cece.

"Really?"

"Wouldn't be the holidays without the Hessenheffers!"

Gunther grinned and kissed Cece again.

* * *

><p><strong>I have the concluding chapter up, too! It's kind of an epilogue to sign you off.<strong>


	9. Happily Christmas After

**It's the last chapter for this story. I promised myself I wouldn't cry :( Just read while I rub the dust out of my eyes.**

* * *

><p>The Hessenheffers merrily crashed the Jones' apartment to sing Christmas carols, exchange laughs, and open gifts. Rocky, Ty, Deuce, and Dina were there too so as to the friendly cheer. Cece sat next to Gunther the whole time as they held hands, hugged each other, teased each other, and did all that cheesy couple stuff that annoyed their friends to no end. I suppose that sort of thing is always more fun when you're either the actual couple or you're just reading about it. ;) Just when everyone began singing "O Holy Night," there was a knock at the door.<p>

"I got it, Mom!" exclaimed Cece.

"Hey!" cried Flynn. "You stole my catch phrase!"

Cece grinned mischievously as she opened the door. She turned to see a delivery guy with a taped up cardboard box in his hands. The guy looked curiously at the shimmering Hessenheffers dancing on the living room couch as he offered Cece the package. Cece shut the door behind her to stop him from poking into her wacky apartment.

"Whose is this?" she inquired.

"This is for... Cece Jones," responded the delivery guy as he read the label.

Cece took the box from his hands.

"That's me," informed Cece. "Who's this from?"

"Some guy with the initials G.H." replied the delivery guy as he turned and strode down the hall.

Cece stared at the package in her hand. She used her key to cut open the tape and rip open the box. She was so busy staring at what was inside that she didn't notice her boyfriend quietly open the door and come up behind her to look over her shoulder surreptitiously.

"Seems like a strange Christmas gift," observed Gunther.

Cece jumped at the sudden statement. She looked suspiciously at the smirking Gunther.

"Did you have something to do with this?" she interrogated.

"Now vhy vould you think that?" asked Gunther in mock innocence.

"Because I remember a certain Christmas bash where certain guests forced me to kiss a certain boy under a certain... mistletoe."

"Oh, they forced you, did they? I vould think you'd beg to kiss a handsome prince like me."

Cece smacked her boyfriend on the arm.

"It _was_ you!" she exclaimed playfully.

Cece took out the mistletoe from the box and waved it in front of his adorable face.

"So you expected this little scraggly plant would miraculously create a repeat of that night simply out of whim?"

"Vhat my question is," said Gunther with a glint in his eye, "Is vhether my scheme vill vork."

Cece reached up, clasped her hands behind Gunther's neck, and lifted her beautiful brown eyes up at him. She stood on her tip-toes and lightly pecked Gunther.

"How's that?" asked Cece flirtatiously.

Gunther's eyes twinkled and his lips curved upward in a smile. He held the mistletoe aloft and kissed his girlfriend lovingly. Cece and Gunther melted into the kiss as the sound of a slightly off-key choir starting to sing "Silent Night" emanated from behind the apartment door.

And they lived a happily Christmas after.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, my Christmas Catastrophe is finally over! This will be my last fanfiction story for a while since I go back to school tomorrow. I'll be too swamped with homework to post anything until who knows when. I hope you enjoyed this story, I know I enjoyed writing it. God bless!<strong>


End file.
